Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
Apparatus and methods for generating pressure waves are known e.g. from published PCT application WO 2007/135680; digital speaker devices are known e.g. from published PCT application WO 2009/066290.
Conventional noise shaping also termed sigma-delta modulation and delta-sigma modulation is described in “Understanding Delta-Sigma Data Converters” by Richard Schreier and Gabor C. Temes.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.
CountrySer. No.TitleUSA60/802,126AN APPARATUS FOR GENERATINGPRESSUREUSA60/907,450APPARATUS FOR GENERATINGPRESSURE AND METHODS OFMANUFACTURE THEREOFUSA60/872,488VOLUME CONTROLPCTPCT/IL2007/APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR000622GENERATING PRESSURE WAVESUSA60/924,203APPARATUS AND METHODS FORGENERATING PRESSURE WAVESUSAIMPROVED MANUFACTURINGPCTPCT/IL2007/DIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKER APPARATUS000618HAVING A DESIRED DIRECTIVITYPATTERNPCTPCT/IL2007/VOLUME AND TONE CONTROL IN000621DIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKERSUSA60/996,513IMPROVED SPEAKER APPARATUS ANDMETHODS USEFUL IN CONJUNCTIONTHEREWITHUSA61/136,778ACTUATOR APPARATUS WITH COMB-DRIVE COMPONENT AND METHODSUSEFUL FOR MANUFACTURING ANDOPERATING SAMEPCTPCT/IL2009/ACTUATOR APPARATUS WITH COMB-000943DRIVE COMPONENT AND METHODSUSEFUL FOR MANUFACTURING ANDOPERATING SAMEUSA61/171,946DUST PROTECTION APPARATUS FORFLAT DIGITAL LOUDSPEAKERSUSA61/476,352CORONA DISCHARGEUSA12/301,954VOLUME AND TONE CONTROL INDIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKERSPCTPCT/IL2008/DIGITAL SPEAKER APPARATUS001524USA12/301,951APPARATUS AND METHODS FORGENERATING PRESSURE WAVESUSA12/601,427DIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKER APPARATUSHAVING ADESIRED DIRECTIVITY PATTERNPCTPCT/IL2011/APPARATUS AND METHODS FOR050018INDIVIDUAL ADDRESSING AND NOISEREDUCTION IN ACTUATOR ARRAYSUSA61/468,916APPARATUS AND METHODS FORINDIVIDUAL ADDRESSING AND NOISEREDUCTION IN ACTUATOR ARRAYSUSA61/417,298METHODS FOR INDIVIDUALADDRESSING AND NOISE REDUCTION INACTUATOR ARRAYS